1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information search system which searches out a piece of concrete media information which a user has specified by a search key, from a database in which are accumulated items of information (hereinafter termed “accompanying information”) accompanying time-series data, such as music related information, singer related information, or goods information related to time-series data recorded upon a CD (compact disk) or the like, and delivers the information to the user; and more particularly relates to an information search apparatus which utilizes the system and to an information search server which utilizes the apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an information search method, to a program which implements the method, and to a storage medium upon which the program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, searches have been performed in databases in which are accumulated items of information accompanying time-series data determined in advance, such as, for example, singer related information or goods information related to music which consists of time-series data recorded upon a CD or the like. As information search methods used in such cases, there are per se known information search methods in which character strings, numbers, and symbols are used as search keys, and methods in which the user selects from among options which are determined in advance.
However, with information search methods according to the above described related arts, there is the deficiency that it is difficult for the user to perform an effective search if he is not aware of character string information, numerical information, or symbolic information corresponding to the information in question, or if it is difficult for him to make a selection from the options which have been determined in advance, and accordingly the effectiveness of business schemes in which information is delivered using such information search methods has been limited.
For example, with methods for delivery of a search service which utilize information search methods according to such related art, it has not been possible to perform delivery of a search service having adequate efficiency, (1) if it is desired to search out information related to music of which the name of the tune is not known by using a snatch of music; or (2) if it is desired to search out information related to a movie of which the title is not known by using a clip of video; or (3) if it is desired to search out detailed information for goods to which a commercial message relates by using a clip from the commercial message as a search key.